Guardian Angel
by EveDuncan2
Summary: SEQUEL TO BOY TOY: Bubbles is brought back down to Earth to protect Butch's next victim. How she will protect a perfect stranger from the monster she couldn't even defend herself from, she has no idea. But that's the least of her worries. The fallen angel, Raphael and his children (Nephilum) are hunting Bubbles down. And they've already found her. REVIEW! *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Butch's P.O.V.

Bubbles died. I still remember walking into her room and finding her body.

_"Bubbles! I brought you something." I called brightly, opening the door. No response, but I was used to that. "Goodbye you monster!" She shrieked and I could hear the slice of a blade against flesh. "NO!" I yelled and ran to her. She had slit her own throat and the blood was staining the blonde hair I'd always loved. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms repeating, "No, no. You're not dead." That was the first time I ever cried in my life. Suicide was such an unholy way to go, I never thought my angel would leave me in such a violent and deliberate way._

I shook the scene out of my head and continued to fly. I didn't know where I was going, but I did know I couldn't stay in Townsville anymore.

"Or what's left of it." I chuckled to myself.

Bubbles P.O.V.

Where was I? I couldn't see anything but a bright white light.

"Hello?" I called, floating up to the light.

"Come on Bubbles, you're taking too long!" I heard- no it couldn't be.

"Buttercup?" I asked, in wonder.

"No shit." She droned.

I smiled brightly, "You're alive!"

"Not exactly." Blossom's voice said.

"Blossom!" I laughed in delight.

"Jeez, even in death she's an idiot." I heard Buttercup sigh.

"HEY!" I shouted, indignantly.

They both laughed and I smiled blissfully at the familiar sound. I found myself floating through the bright light and into a meadow filled with pink, red, and white roses.

"Beautiful." I breathed.

"Yeah." My sisters agreed.

Boomer entered the meadow then, "What is she doing here?!"

I flinched at his outraged tone and Blossom tried to sooth him, but he was too angry.

"Did- did Butch kill you?" He asked me, making a great effort to lower his voice.

The sound of the beast's name made me whimper and my eyes fill up with tears.

"What did he _do _to you?" Buttercup asked, horrified by my reaction to only his name.

"We weren't allowed to see what was happening. Boomer was, but he didn't want to." Blossom explained gently.

"Awful things." I could barely keep my voice a whisper. "He would drown me, burn me, whip me... rape me."

They all tensed up at the last part.

"I'll kill him." Buttercup growled.

"No you won't." Brick said.

I instantly brightened and hurled myself at him, "You're here!"

"Yeah, but why are you?" He asked.

I let go of him and kept my eyes on the ground, feeling ashamed. "I cut my throat."

"I don't blame you, I would have killed myself within a month of being that bastard's prisnor. You lasted over a year." Blossom said, surprising me with her use of profanity.

My eyes filled with tears again, "He killed you. All of you and I was too weak to avenge your deaths. He won. I let him win."

A sudden, terrible thought suddenly hit me, "Wait, if this is heaven... shouldn't I be in h-e-double-hockey-sticks?"

Brick snorted, "You're dead and you still won't curse, unbelievable. And you're one of the purest people to ever enter heaven. Why would you go to hell?"

"I killed myself!" I shrieked, expecting Him to raise a red claw and drag me to the underworld at any second.

"So would anyone if they were in your situation. And a lot sooner at that." Boomer said.

I crossed my arms, "I feel like I'm cheating. People in worse situations than mine go to the fiery pits of Hades."

"Because they've done things in the past to deserve it. You lived a pure existence until Butch ripped it away from you." Buttercup said.

I whimpered quietly as his name was used again.

"So, what happens now?" I asked.

"You turn into a guardian angel and protect Butch's next victim." Brick explained simply.

I gaped, "_Next victim?!"_

"He'll be looking for a replacement for you." Blossom nodded wisely.

"B-but I'm too weak to defend anyone from... him! Why don't one of you do it?!" I exclaimed, fear hitting me like a wave of freezing water.

"We weren't good enough in our lives to deserve a guardian's wings." They chorused with identical eye rolls.

"I was responsible for hundreds of deaths, including yours! What could any of you done that's worse than that?!"

Brick sighed, "Those deaths weren't you're fault. And I can tell you what Ms. Blossom did that was so bad."

Buttercup and Boomer snickered as Blossom flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"Don't you dare tell her!" She snarled at Brick.

"She went to a weekly orgy with the Gang Greene Gang." Boomer laughed.

Everyone but me and Blossom exploded into fits of laughter.

When it quieted some I asked, "What's an orgy?"

This just sent them all into another laughing fit.

Butch's P.O.V.

I looked at the sign on the side of the road. 'Welcome to Twin Oaks, Oklahoma! Population: 202'

"Population two hundred three, now." I said stepping over the border, leaving all memories of my angel behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles P.O.V.

So, by the end of the conversation of my sisters and friends many, many sins, I had learned four things; Blossom was a... whore, Buttercup had an excessive gambling problem, Boomer was a bit of a racist, and Brick was an atheist.

"But, if you all did those things then why are you in heaven?" I asked, a little bluntly.

"You saved us." Boomer grinned.

That threw me, "What?!"

Buttercup smirked, "You being practically an angel in your life and hanging around us all the time left a sort of... holy imprint on all of us. I don't quite understand it, but when we got at the pearly gates, they couldn't turn us away."

I crossed my arms, "All of you stop looking at me like that. There must of been some kind of misunderstanding. I'm a sinner too, so all of this 'holy' stuff needs to stop."

Brick snorted, "What on earth could you have done?"

I looked at the ground, "Well, besides killing myself, being responsibles for the destruction of Townsville and everyone in it... I called Reverand Daniels a child molesting sicko that deserved to spend the rest of his petty existence at the bottom of the ocean."

Everyone started laughing uncontrollably and I flushed angrily, "It's not funny!"

Blossom swallowed her laughter, "You're right, it not funny... it's hilarious!"

"Why did you say that in the first place?" Boomer asked, once everybody quieted down.

I bit my lip, "Um... well when I was eight, I walked in on him and a half naked little six year old boy. I ignored it, thinking it was a misunderstanding. But, seven years later, one sunday morning he started preaching about how heroes were worse than villains. So I stood up and yelled that he was only saying that because he himself was a villain who didn't deserve to be looked up to by true believers. You know the rest."

A look of understanding crossed Buttercup's face, "Isn't he the one who commited suicide two years ago?"

I nodded sullenly, "All because I said that."

"And now he's in hell." Brick said.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

Brick grinned as everyone else scowled at him.

I frowned, "What? What did I miss?"

"Mr. High and Mighty is an Archangel, and he doesn't let a minute pass by without reminding us of the fact that he is above us." Boomer sneered.

My eyes widened, "B-but I thought none of you could be angels!"

Buttercup continued to glare at Brick as she said, "No, we said that we couldn't be _guardian_ angels. The big guy only trusts the angels that have been here for thousands of years to protect mortals."

"Then why me?" I asked feeling very young and very small.

Brick smirked and tapped my nose, "Because you, little miss sunshine, been here before."

If I hadn't been dead, I would of fainted. But since I was, I stood up and screamed at the top of my lungs, "WHAT?!"

"So I'm guessing you told her." A new voice filled with authority and a sort of softness said.

I turned to see who it was and gasped. He was the most beatiful person I'd ever seen. With wavy golden hair that fell to his shoulders, deep blue eyes that looked as if they held an ocean, bronzed skin, and full pink lips pulled into an easy smile. I shook off my amazement, remembering my experience with beautiful boys.

"Arella!" He whispered and rushed up to me.

Before I could move he swept me up in his arms and kissed me fully on the mouth. I pulled away immeadiatly, memories of being in Butch's dungeon resurfacing.

I slapped him as hard as I could and kicked him in the stomach, "Back off!"

He fell to the ground and looked at me in confusion. Blossom, Boomer, and Buttercup took a sharp breath before taking a step back from me.

"You can't hit an angel!" Blossom shrieked.

"Bubbles, meet Michael, another Archangel. You may of heard of him." Brick snickered.

I held a hand up to my mouth in horror and immeadiatly scrambled to help Michael up.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, I don't know what came over- wait a minute! I know exactly what came over me! A complete stranger running up and kissing me!"

I let him fall back on his butt, scowling at him.

He laughed softly, "Sorry, I forgot that you don't remember anything."

I frowned in confusion, "Is that how people say hello here?"

I flushed as everyone laughed at me.

"Here." Brick said and placed a hand on my forehead.

"What are you-"

I got cut off by thousands of images entering my mind at once. Brick and Michael being there the first time I entered Heaven. Michael teaching me how to fly. Brick teaching me how angels should act. Michael intrducing me to Gabriel and Raphael. Raphael flirting with me. Gabriel warning me about Raphael. Raphael showing up in my room. Michael and Brick pulling Raphael off of me. God sending Raphael to earth. Me crying for months about causing one of the lord's long time servants to fall. Michael comforting me. Brick taking me on walks in the middle of the night to take my mind off things. Rachial calling me the Archangel's slut. Me telling God that I wanted to be sent back to Earth. God creating a portal to the human world after informing me that I would forget all about my life in Heaven and me being reborn. Brick jumping through the portal just before it shut. Michael calling my name as tears streamed down his face. I came back to the present with a loud gasp. I looked from Michael to Brick, who were each holding one of my hands.

At first I laughed, "To think that Brick was the real angel the whole time."

He grinned at me, his red eyes contrasting with the scenery. And then I closed my eyes, the grief of having caused an Archangel to fall hitting me. And then my eyes were wide open and my jaw dropped. It took me a minute to put the realization into words.

"Raphael... is... Butch." I mumbled.

"What?" Buttercup asked, not hearing me.

"RAPHAEL IS BUTCH!" I shrieked and hugged my knees to my chest to keep myself from falling apart.

"Not exactly." Michael said.

"Butch is Raphael's son." Brick said slowly.

"Angels can have kids?" Blossom asked.

"No, but fallen Angels can impreganate sinners. The children are called Nephilum." Michael explained.

"But, weren't Brick, Butch, and Boomer created at the exact same time?" I asked.

Brick shook his head, "Mojo wasn't successful in creating all three male counterparts for the Powerpuff Girls. He created Boomer, but Butch and I came in the picture later."

Buttercup started to look a little guilty, "You weren't born with Blossom and I either Bubs."

"What?" I asked, feeling like a wave of ice just hit me.

"Yeah, you were the Professor and Ms. Bellum's kid. You're a year younger than us." Blossom said.

"Then how did I have powers?" I asked.

"Naturally." My sisters said in unison.

"Angels who enter the mortal realm come by them rarely, but it does happen." Michael told me, seeing my bewildered look.

"But, if Butch is... Nephilum. And Brick was an angel, how come Butch was stronger?" Buttercup asked.

"If angels decide to be reborn on Earth, their true powers are barely tapped into to." Brick said defensively.

"Hold on a second." I said chewing on my lip as I thought, "If Bubbles isn't my real name, then what's yours, Brick?"

He did a mocking bow and shot me a sardonic smirk, "Uriel, at your service."

I smiled slightly, "And yet you were an atheiest."

Everyone laughed a little.

"So my name's... Arella." I wrinkled my nose at the sound of it.

"It means Golden Angel." Michael informed me.

I shook my head in distaste, "I think I'll stick with Bubbles."

"So, I heard you're being sent back to Earth." Michael said.

I scowled at one of the white roses and mumbled, "Without my consent."

He cupped my chin in one of his perfectly tanned hands, "Don't worry. Once you've finished your task, we can be together. Forever."

Brick ripped Michael's hand away and glared at him, "Hold on just a second, slick. She never gave her final decision."

I gulped, "What decision?"

Both archangels turned to me and I felt the eyes of Boomer and my sisters on me as well.

"Who do you choose as your soul mate?" Michael asked.

"Me." Brick motioned to himself, "Or _him_." He sneered jerking his thumb at Michael.

There was a thick silence among the once peaceful meadow until Blossom whispered, "This is some major Twilight drama."

I turned on her and snapped, "How the heck is this anything like that idiotic saga?!"

Blossom pointed to Brick, "Life long kinda best friend with abbs who loves you and isn't human."

She motioned to Michael, "Ancient, god- like being who you sorta just met and isn't human."

"You have to choose, Bella." Boomer said in a husky voice and Blossom, him, and Buttercup dissolved into hysterical laughter.

"Wait, how do you know he has abbs?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom flushed and Boomer and Buttercup doubled over laughing.

I finally decided, "I don't have to choose right now."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

I shrugged, "I don't think I'm looking for a relationship right now."

Everyone winced as they remembered what (or who) had drove me to suicide.

Boomer smacked Brick on the back of the head, "Yeah dumb ass."

Brick shot Boomer a look that caused the blonde to slowly back away.

"Of coarse. My deepest apologies." Michael said at once, kissing my hand lightly, "I would never pressure you into something you aren't ready for."

"Fucking cheese ball." I heard Brick mutter spitefully.

"So when does Bubbles leave?" Buttercup asked, breaking the awkwardness.

"Tonight. We'll be sending Daniel, one of the Avenging Angels, as protection for you." Brick said.

"So soon?" I whimpered.

Michael nodded gravely, "Tomorrow, Butch will find the girl."

Butch's P.O.V.

I bought a decent apartment with some of the money I had saved up from me and my _brothers_ many bank hiests. I then enrolled myself in the local college, Northeastern State, deciding that would be the easiest way to keep my mind off my Bu- I mean, her.

"The very her you are supposed to be forgetting about." I mumbled to myself.

"Good luck with that." A stranger scoffed from the corner of the living room.

I jumped to my feet and got ready to attack, but the stranger had dissapeared. Or so I'd thought.

"You're pretty fast, boy." He said, now sitting on one of the kitchen stools.

I rushed at him, but he once again vanished.

"But I'm faster." He continued, know sitting on tthe couch.

"Who the fuck are you?" I growled, ready to fight.

He turned on a lamp and I stumbled back a step at what I saw. He was almost an exact replica of me.

"I would be your partner in crime." He said with a sardonic smirk.

While I was still reeling over the shock of meeting my doppleganger he said, "I am Raphael and I understand you know a girl I'm looking for."

I scowled, "I know a lot of girls."

Raphael shrugged, amused, "I've got a feeling you would remember this one. Petite, blonde, pale, sweet as can be, and she's got the prettiest blue eyes you've ever seen."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, Bubbles.

"I don't know who your talking about." I lied.

He rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for this shit. I want the truth and I want it now."

I remained silent and Raphael suddenly had a hand around my throat and was pinning me against the wall.

"SAY HER NAME!" He snarled and hs hand tightened around my throat.

"Bubbles." I choked out he dropped me, an irritatingly triumphant smile on his face.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Dead!" I shouted, saying the word for the first time.

Raphael tensed up all over and slowly turned to glare at me, "_What?!_"

"She killed herself." I said, an overwhelming sadness hitting me so quickly, I had to sit down.

"That's impossible." He hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. After a while, a slow and creepy smile grew on his face.

"She will be back." He said confidently before walking out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles P.O.V.

I took a shaky breath and looked at myself in the mirror.

Hair and eyes as pale as ever. Skin the same bleached out tone.

I looked exactly the same, but I didn't _feel _the same.

I felt weak, vulnerable, and so terrified I thought I might collapse at a moments notice.

There was no way I, as unstable as I was, could be an angel. Let alone a gaurdian.

I heard a light knock on my door, "Are you ready?"

Brick.

I gulped and called in a slightly quivering voice, "I'll be out in a sec."

He opened the door and looked at my dear-in-the-headlights expression.

He walked over and took my hand, "It'll be okay."

I tried not to cry, "No it won't! I'm expected to protect a girl from the very monster I couldn't even protect myself from! And if that isn't enough, the second I land on earth hundreds of Nephilum will be hunting me down! I can't do this!"

He hugged me, "You _can_ do this. I know you Bubbles. Your smart and strong and can do anything you put your mind to. Do your best and no one will blame you if you fail."

I allowed a few tears to fall before letting go and wiping my cheeks with my hand. I put on a brave face, "I'm ready."

I was flying down to Earth not ten minutes later.

Butch's P.O.V.

_She will be back._

The words kept on replaying in my head.

I didn't know whether to believe the guy was a nutcase or if I should be expecting my angel to return.

"You were in the same room when she died." I growled at myself, feeling ridiculous for entertaining the idea of Bubbles coming back from the dead.

But that was when it happened.

A blast of wind so strong I almost fell over ran through the town and a slight explosion went off in the distance.

I debated walking on and pretending nothing had happened, but my curiosity got the better of me.

I flew at a leisurly pace in the direction the explosion happened. My eyes widened in slight surprise when I found only a small crater as evidence of the incident.

I landed next to it and stared at the odd dent in the ground.

About to shrug it off as a small meteor, I noticed a glistening blonde hair in the hole.

I hesitantly picked it up and studdied it.

If I didn't know any better I would of said it belonged to-

"Bubbles. She has returned." The stranger from last night sighed blissfully before dissappearing into the forest.

Bubbles P.O.V.

When I thought about angels landing on Earth, I pictured beautiful beings with flowing hair and white fluffy wings descending from the clouds and gracefully makng their way towards the green grass.

Well, in reality it was quick, clumsy, and hurt like heck.

I was tumbling faster and faster towards the mass of trees and bushes below, praying that my fall wouldn't hurt.

A lot of good that did. I collided with the ground with a giant thud, followed by an explosion.

"Ow." I breathed, sitting up painfully.

I coughed as some of the black smoke entered my lungs. I released my wings and flew away from the scene.

Michael said the name of the girl was Bailey something and I didn't know how I was going to find her.

"Bubbles. She has returned." I heard a farmiliar voice say from the ground.

I looked down and saw Butch and Raphael standing side by side.

I nearly screamed, but choked it down as Raphael dissappeared into the forest.

I couldn't give away my location.

Butch looked at something he was holding between his thumb and forefinger.

A single tear rolled down his face as he let it go.


End file.
